Bloodied Sky: Book 2: Clash
by Amelia Bright
Summary: Everything comes down to the wire as the battle between SkyClan and BloodClan approaches. Continued from Shadepaw & Storm's POVs.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**SkyClan**

Leader: Leafstar: brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw: dark ginger tom with green eyes, mate: Clovertail

Medicine Cat: Echosong: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Patchfoot: black and white tom with amber eyes

Clovertail: light brown she-cat with white belly and legs and green eyes, mate: Sharpclaw

Petalnose: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Shadepaw

Sparrowpelt: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cherrytail: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rockfall: black tom with amber eyes

Tinyflower: small white she-cat with blue eyes

Sagewhisker: pale gray tom with green eyes

Mintsong: gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardclaw: golden she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Hazelfur: brown tabby tom with light green eyes

Apprentices  
Shadepaw: black she-cat with dark blue eyes, parents: Cherrytail & Bounceheart

Queens  
Rosefrost: white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Kits  
Smokekit: gray tom with yellow-green eyes, parents: Rosefrost & unknown

Gingerkit: light ginger she-cat with amber eyes, parents: Rosefrost & unknown

**BloodClan**

Leader: Falcon: brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, Scourge's son

Deputy: Storm: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mate: Ruby

Medicine Cat: Camo: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
Ragged: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Pearl

Ruby: russet-colored she-cat with amber eyes, mate: Storm

Ash: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Ice: white tom with blue eyes

Viper: black she-cat with amber eyes

Spike: brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Badger: black and white tom with amber eyes, mate: Splash

Splash: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Badger

Whisker: huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Venom

Oscar: black tom with green eyes

Claw: black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices  
Pearl: white she-cat with amber eyes, parents: Splash & Badger

Venom: dark silver tom with blue eyes, parents: Splash & Badger

**The Poison Ivy Sisterhood (in alliance with BloodClan)**

Leader: Ivy: brown and white she-cat with deep green eyes

Members  
Blackfire: black she-cat with fiery amber eyes and one white paw

Frost: white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Static: light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Vixen: slender dark ginger she-cat with electric green eyes

Dusk: dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**In this story, Storm's POV will come first; then Shadepaw. You see, I like to mix things up, keep you on your toes!**

**Please read & review! I'm begging here! Constructive critisism is welcome.**

* * *

"The Poison Ivy Sisterhood?" Storm asked, confused.

"Yes," Ivy replied, "We are a gang: she-cats only. We travel from place to place, searching for home and food. We have a tendency to kill anyone who gets in our way. A loner in this area, I believe her name was Lichen, told us about you. She said that you had a feud with the nearby SkyClan."

"Your point?" Falcon snarled, standing over her.

Ivy sighed, pushing his chest away with her paw, "My point is... We'd like to help you."

"How so?" the BloodClan leader asked.

"Is it true that you are going into battle with them?" Ivy quizzed.

"Yes," Storm replied. He was wary. These she-cats looked strong, and Ivy's confident demeanour put him on edge.

"Then let us join you," she suggested, "We have followed this path for many seasons now, and we can help you defeat them. Together, we can take over the forest!"

"But," added a black she-cat, amber eyes blazing, "There is a slight catch."

"What?" demanded Falcon.

"You give us part of the territory to call our own," Ivy replied, "We have traveled long enough. You don't need to give us much, just enough to give us prey and a fitting living environment."

"Interesting," Falcon mused, "Storm, can I discuss this with you?"

"Of course," Storm responded, dipping his head. He and Falcon hunched down next to each other.

"What do you think of all this?" Falcon whispered.

"It might be a good idea. SkyClan is determined, and there are many of them. The Sisterhood seems capable. We could always use a helping paw."

Falcon nodded, "However, I don't know if I'll be willing to give them part of our territory."

"Well, there are more BloodClan cats than there are sisters. We could easily drive them out," Storm suggested, although he wasn't quite sure of that himself.

Falcon's lip curled. "Perfect," he purred.

He turned to face the Sisterhood, "Very well. You may help us."

Ivy nodded, "Smart decision."

"Would you mind introducing the sisters?" Storm asked.

"Of course," Ivy agreed. "This is Blackfire," she said, pointing to the black she-cat. Storm noticed that one of her paws was white. Ivy nodded at a white she-cat, "This would be Frost." She curled around a light silver tabby. "Static," she stated. Her tail brushed against a slender, dark ginger she-cat. "Vixen, of course. And last but not least, " she added, looking to a dark gray she-cat, "Dusk."

All of the sisters nodded simltaneously, "Hello."

* * *

Ever since Falcon's threat and Leopardclaw and Hazelfur's warrior ceremony, SkyClan had been working and training harder than ever. Shadepaw's skills had only gotten better, thanks to her determination, and Petalnose's excellent talent of mentoring. They were practicing now.

"Shadepaw, duck!" Petalnose called. Shadepaw did what she was told, and Hazelfur jumped right over and landed in the dirt. Before he could get up, Shadepaw whirled around. She charged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Got you," she whispered. He laughed and shoved her off.

"Yeah, I guess you did, but..."

"But what?" Shadepaw asked.

"But, I'm still a warrior, and you're not," he replied.

"Oh, well then," Shadepaw began. Then, she jumped in the air and landed squarely on his back, pushing him down again.

"That's what you get for bragging!" she declared.

"I suppose so," Hazelfur muttered, spitting out dust.

"Good job, Shadepaw!" Petalnose called, "Your strategy of letting your enemy's guard down might really come in handy."

"Thank you," Shadepaw purred, warmed by the praise.

"Yeah," Hazelfur agreed, "I'd hate to meet you in a real battle."

"Come on, Hazelfur. You're the one who killed a BloodClan cat. If there's anyone they need to watch out for, it would be you."

He sighed, "I told you, it was just an apprentice."

"When it happened, you were just an apprentice too. Face it, someday apprentices will rule the world! Then you'll be sorry."

Hazelfur snorted, "I'll keep that in mind."

Shadepaw and Petalnose laughed, and the three SkyClan cats continued to train deep into the long hours of the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Storm's dreams that night were strange. He was immediately thrust into a dark forest. He looked up, and the moon was not in the sky. The only sources of light were odd, twisted fungi that glowed dimly. The forest seemed void of life.

Then, Storm heard a high-pitched voice from behind, "Hello, Storm."

He whirled around and saw a pair of ice-blue eyes shining in the dark. The gaze narrowed.

"Who are you?" Storm demanded.

The voice chuckled, "You don't remember me, Storm? Now, that's insulting. I'd assume you would recall, considering that I used to be your leader!"

Storm gasped, "Scourge, is that you?"

"Of course it is!" Scourge snapped back, stepping out of the shadows, "Who did you think it was, Tigerstar?"

"Well, no, it's just that... I thought you were dead."

"That's because I am," Scourge replied simply.

"Then, the rumors are true! Dead cats can visit you in your dreams!"

"Surprising, isn't it? I didn't believe them myself, but now, here I am."

"What do you want?" Storm asked.

"I want to tell you to stay loyal to BloodClan. These are hard times. A tough battle is soon to come. You must always stay loyal to your Clan, wherever its path may lead."

Storm dipped his head, "Of course. Would you expect anything less?"

"I certainly hope not," Scourge muttered darkly, "Now, go away! Leave me to my hopeless wanderings!"

"If you wish," Storm replied. The dark gray tom woke up, yawned, and rested his head on his paw. He would have a lot to consider tonight.

Meanwhile, back in the shadowy prison of his afterlife, Scourge muttered to himself, "Storm, you will never see me again. You are too good a cat to come here in death. Farewell, Storm. Farewell to all my hopes of BloodClan's future. They will never be fulfilled."

* * *

The next day, Leopardclaw walked over to Shadepaw.

"Hi!" she greeted her friend, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Petalnose. She's going to take me hunting," Shadepaw explained.

"Well, how about you change that plan. You can come hunting with me and Hazelfur, for old times' sake."

"That sounds really nice," said Shadepaw.

"Of course it does!" Leopardclaw exclaimed, "Come on, let's get Hazelfur."

"Hazelfur!" Shadepaw called.

He looked up from sharing tongues with his mother, "Yes?"

"Do you want to go hunting with us?" Leopardclaw asked.

Hazelfur looked to Clovertail, "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded, "Go have fun with your sister. Oh, and Shadepaw." She winked at Hazelfur, who whispered something in her ear, then got up and joined the two she-cats.

"Hey!" Hazelfur announced cheerfully.

"Hello there yourself," said Shadepaw.

They went off into the forest. Shadepaw saw a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. She got into the hunter's crouch and carefully snuck up on it. She killed it instantly.

"Okay!" she declared, "Your turn."

Hazelfur sighed, "If it was only that easy."

"If only," Leopardclaw agreed, laughing.

Before long, the three cats caught so much prey that they could barely carry it.

They heard a loud yowl from the SkyClan camp.

"What was that?" Shadepaw asked.

"It sounded like Echosong!" Leopardclaw exclaimed.

"Let's go see!


	4. Chapter 3

Storm ran to Camo's den to tell her about his dream. In his haste, he tripped over Blackfire, one of the members of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood.

He shoved himself off the ground. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, "I couldn't see you."

Blackfire laughed, "It's okay, Storm. Accidents happen."

"Good. That means you won't claw my eyes out."

"Exactly," she purred, "So, why are you in such a rush?"

"I had a dream," he admitted.

"What kind of dream?"

"Do you know about those stories that some cats tell about dead cats talking to them in their dreams?"

"Yes."

"I had one of those dreams! The former BloodClan leader, Scourge, visited me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to stay loyal to BloodClan, because hard times are approaching."

"Then heed his warning," Blackfire replied simply.

"I guess you're right," Storm sighed.

Blackfire sat a little straighter. "I always am," she declared.

"Sure," Storm snorted, "Blackfire, your name sound oddly like the names of the SkyClan cats. It has two words in it, black and fire."

"What kind of names do the SkyClan cats have?"

"Well, the leader's name is Leaf-star, the deputy is Sharp-claw, and the medicine cat is Echo-song. All two parts."

"My mother, Raven, gave me my name so I would never forget my heritage. She said that my ancestors were brave, noble cats that were willing to die for their friends and family. She hoped that I would follow in their footsteps," Blackfire explained, "She said that they still existed, but somewhere along her family line, one of her ancestors broke off from those cats."

"Those would probably be the cats of LionClan!"

"LionClan?" she asked.

"They lived back in the forest near our own territory. They were actually four Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. We fought them many moons ago, in attempt to take over their land. Eventually one of them, Firestar, killed Scourge, and BloodClan went back to the Twolegplace. Soon after that, Falcon, who is Scourge's son, took over, because the deputy, Bone, died as well."

"Maybe SkyClan is somehow related to them," Blackfire mused.

"Maybe," Storm replied.

* * *

Shadepaw, Leopardclaw, and Hazelfur ran back to camp.

"What happened, Echosong?" Hazelfur asked.

"Leafstar lost a life," the medicine cat explained, green eyes wide with terror, "She was just talking to Sharpclaw, then she collapsed. Before I could do anything to help her, it was too late; she had already lost a life."

"How many lives does she have left?" Shadepaw asked timidly.

"Two," Echosong replied solemnly.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Shadepaw decided.

She went around the other cats and headed to Leafstar's den. As Shadepaw pushed through, Leafstar said, "Shadepaw, is that you?"

"Yes. Are you okay, Leafstar?"

Leafstar sighed, "Yes. I'm fine. That was so strange though. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest, like my heart was stopping. Then, I blacked out."

"I've heard that when leaders lose a life, they visit with StarClan momentarily before waking up again. Is that true?" Shadepaw asked.

Leafstar purred, "You are so inquisitive, Shadepaw. Yes, that is true."

"What did they tell you?"

"I spoke with Cloudstar, the SkyClan leader from long ago, who gave me one of my lives. He said that SkyClan has many challenges ahead of us. But, if we stay strong, and never lose faith, StarClan will light our path, and we can overcome."

"That's exactly what I plan to do," Shadepaw said.

Leafstar smiled, "You have determination, Shadepaw. The Clan needs that now if we are to defeat BloodClan."

"Well, with a great leader like you, we can't fail."

"Thank you. Now leave me in peace."

Shadepaw nodded, "Of course."

Shadepaw walked out. Now more than ever, she was proud to be a SkyClan cat.


	5. Chapter 4

Storm paced back and forth. His dream haunted his mind. The battle with SkyClan was fast approaching. Ivy walked over to him.

"Hi Storm, how's it going?" she asked.

"Okay," he sighed, "Ivy, why did you name your gang the Poison Ivy Sisterhood?"

"The Sisterhood part is because we're all she-cats. The Poison Ivy part comes from my name, Ivy, since I founded it. My father named me Ivy because he wanted me to be powerful. He would always tell me that ivy can overtake a forest. He wanted me to learn from that and try to do the same thing," she explained, "And the poison part just makes us sound more intimidating!"

"Everyone's allergic to poison ivy," Storm added.

"Precisely!"

"Storm!" Falcon called.

"Coming!"

"Tomorrow is the day of battle with SkyClan. Is my Clan ready to face the challenge?" Falcon asked.

"Definitely," Storm confirmed, "We are strong, and we are going to win!"

Upon his reply, cries of triumph and pride sounded throughout the camp.

Falcon smiled sinisterly, "Good, good."

* * *

Shadepaw came out of Leafstar's den. She saw Sagewhisker and Hazelfur talking. That was strange; Hazelfur usually tried to avoid Sagewhisker. When the two toms saw her, they nodded at each other, and Hazelfur went to talk to Leopardclaw.

"Hi, Sagewhisker!" Shadepaw said cheerfully.

"Hello," he replied, "Shadepaw, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said Shadepaw, "What is it?"

"Shadepaw, are you in love with me?" he asked suddenly.

Shadepaw gasped. She pondered the question for a moment before answering, "No, I'm not in love with you. I respect and admire you, and I think you're a great warrior, and would be an excellent mentor, but no, I don't love you. Not like that."

"That's good. You see, I love Tinyflower, and she loves me. She's, um, she's expecting my kits."

"Congratulations. You'll be a great father."

"Thanks. Are we still friends?"

Shadepaw smiled, "We never weren't."


	6. Chapter 5

Falcon called the BloodClan cats together.

"Attention! Today is the day that we fight, and defeat, SkyClan! We will drive them out of the forest and claim it as our own! No one can stop us, because we are BloodClan!"

Cheers of hearty agreement filled the BloodClan camp.

"Falcon!" Ivy shouted, "Don't forget that you will give part of the land to the Poison Ivy Sisterhood. If you have forgotten, we might as well leave right now."

"Of course I have not forgotten, Ivy. You will get your land, don't worry," Falcon replied coolly.

"Good."

BloodClan headed off, Falcon, Storm, and Ivy in the lead. Camo stayed. She was the medicince cat, so she would not need to fight. She would simply heal the BloodClan warriors when they returned victorious. Storm took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Scourge," he whispered, "I will stay loyal, and BloodClan will finally rule."

* * *

Today was the day. Everyone in the SkyClan camp was tense, waiting for the battle. Leafstar had met with Falcon to discuss location the other day, and they knew where they were going to have their war.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" the leader announced. SkyClan gathered.

"Before we go, I have a special ceremony to do. Shadepaw, step forward."

Shadepaw's eyes widened. She walked up to the Rockpile.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to be a warrior in her turn. Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Shadepaw agreed, overjoyed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadepaw, from now on you will be known as Shadepool. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Shadepool! Shadepool! Shadepool!" the Clan called. Cherrytail's green eyes glowed with pride. Sagewhisker smiled, his tail twined with Tinyflower's. Rockfall called loudest of all, congratulating his niece. Leopardclaw and Hazelfur were loud as well, and Shadepool saw an admiring look in Hazelfur's eyes. Shadepool relaxed her muscles and drank in the praise. The only other thing she could have wanted was for Bounceheart to be here.


	7. Chapter 6

BloodClan left the camp. Ruby strode up next to Storm and leaned into his side, purring, "We're getting our new territory at last."

Storm nodded, "I sure hope so."

Storm looked back at the group of BloodClan cats. Venom and Pearl, the two remaining apprentices, looked prepared to avenge the death of their brother. Claw jumped up and down, as if he couldn't wait to start fighting. The Poison Ivy Sisterhood was eerily calm, and Blackfire's amber eyes blazed. Next to Storm, Falcon was sheathing and unsheathing his claws impatiently. Ragged's scruffy tabby fur was fluffed up. Ice's eyes were blue slits. BloodClan was ready for war.

They got to the location of the battle, a large clearing. Falcon immediately jumped onto a tree stump, his tail lashing.

"What's taking these SkyClan cats so long?" he sighed.

"Maybe they chickened out," Spike sneered, "They're probably scared out their fur thinking, '_Oh no, BloodClan is coming! They're going to skin us alive! Let's just stay here, and perhaps they won't bother us!'_"

Scorch, his best friend, laughed. Whisker glared at them.

"Don't be making jokes!" he spat, "You're wasting your time."

"Party pooper," Spike muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Storm saw Oscar trying to sneak off.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Oscar jumped, startled, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know you lied to Falcon," Storm whispered, "You've never killed a cat."

"So what if I haven't?"

"Then you don't deserve to be a warrior. You should be an apprentice, like Pearl and Venom."

"Listen, _deputy_," Oscar snarled, "I don't care. I just want to kill Sparrowpelt. So, if you want to tell Falcon, wait until the battle's over. Then again, I'll have killed a cat, so it won't matter anyway." He laughed scornfully.

Storm narrowed his eyes and replied, "Very well."

* * *

Falcon's voice rang out, "SkyClan, are you going to fight or not? I'm willing to come to your camp if that's what it takes!"

"That won't be necessary," Leafstar replied.

The BloodClan cats turned to look at the SkyClan leader. Their fur bristled. Shadepool snarled at them; many of her Clanmates were doing the same thing.

"Good, you've arrived."

"Yes, and I'll give you one more chance. We can set up borders and live in peace, or we can fight," Leafstar said.

"No. This forest is ours," Falcon growled.

"Okay, you've been warned. SkyClan, attack!"

"BloodClan, attack!" Falcon yowled.

The clearing broke into a fight within seconds. Before she knew it, a BloodClan warrior pinned Shadepool to the ground. The she-cat was brown and white with green eyes. Shadepool had never seen her before. She bit into the opposing warrior's shoulder and headbutted her chest. She staggered back. Shadepool swiped her paw across her face, claws unsheathed. Blood dripped from her cheek. Shadepool whirled around, and she back-kicked the other she-cat. She fell into the dirt, and Shadepool ran off to fight another one. The clash was in full swing.


	8. Chapter 7

****

This chapter is all Shadepool.

* * *

Shadepool was soon locked in battle with a brown tabby tom. His blue eyes glared at her menacingly as he swiped his claws across her flank. He pinned her down, and she stretched her hind legs up. Her back claws slashed his chin. He flinched, but he refused to release her. The tom bent his head down, ready to give her a killing bite to the neck. Shadepool closed her eyes, ready to die.

The tom's weight was lifted off. Shadepool opened her eyes to see Sharpclaw, his jaws locked into the tom's scruff. Sharpclaw let go, and the BloodClan warrior's body went limp. He was dead.

"Thanks, Sharpclaw," she breathed.

"You're welcome," he replied, "Do you want to go back to camp and have Echosong take care of you?"

She got up, "No, I'll be fine."

Shadepool charged back into the battle. She gasped when she saw Mintsong, Sagewhisker's sister, being attacked by Whisker. The gray tabby she-cat was no match for the huge BloodClan warrior. Whisker unsheathed his claws and slashed them down her chest. Blood oozed out, and Mintsong let out a heart-wrenching screech.

Sagewhisker whirled around from his tussle with another BloodClan cat. He yowled when he saw his sister underneath Whisker. He kicked the other cat away, and she landed, spitting furiously, dark ginger fur covered in dust.

Sagewhisker lept at Whisker, and shoved him off of Mintsong. He turned around.

"Mintsong, are you alright?" he asked desperately.

She managed to faintly whisper, "Goodbye, Sagewhisker." Then she died.

Sagewhisker buried his muzzle in her gray fur. "She's gone," he wimpered, "She's really gone."

Behind him, Whisker got to his feet. He bit into Sagewhisker's tail, hard. Sagewhisker shook him off, and tackled the huge tom. His green eyes glittered angrily as he killed Whisker. He got up and stalked off.

"Sagewhisker," Shadepool began, "I'm really sorry."

He sighed sadly and went back to continue fighting. Shadepool lept back into the fray. Sparrowpelt had killed Oscar; his blue eyes glowed triumphantly. Shadepool nodded her encouragement.

Leopardclaw was fighting with Ice. She was losing, badly. Shadepool charged.

The two best friends fought side by side. Shadepool slashed at his flank while Leopardclaw bit his ear. They pushed him back until his back was against a tree. Ice climbed up the tree and stood on a branch, panting. Suddenly, he slipped off and landed on the ground. Leopardclaw reared up on her hind legs and was about to strike. Instead, the branch that Ice had been standing on fell with a loud cracking sound. It landed on the white warrior. His eyes rolled back into his head, and blood trickled out of his mouth.

Shadepool heard a cry of pain. She turned and saw Leafstar, lying near Falcon, who was snarling. She had lost another life!


	9. Chapter 8

**This is Storm's POV at the same time.**

* * *

Storm charged into the battle. He wrestled a black and white tom to the ground. The SkyClan cat managed to wriggle loose, but as he ran off, he barreled into Scorch, who began to fight him. Storm smiled; his Clanmate could take care of himself.

He saw Ruby in a tight situation with a light brown she-cat. His mate growled viciously. The other she-cat sank her claws into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby cried out. Storm snarled and launched himself between the two she-cats. He clawed her muzzle and gave a devestating kick into her white underbelly. She fell on the ground, gasping for breath. Her breathing got slower and slower until it eventually went still.

"Thank you, Storm," Ruby said, licking his ear.

"You need to get back to camp and have Camo treat you," he told her, "You got hurt pretty bad."

Ruby sighed, "You're right."

"Love you," Storm whispered as she left.

A pale gray she-cat ran past, so he stretched his foreleg out. She tripped and landed face first in the dirt. Storm ran his claws down her back before running off to continue fighting.

A dark brown tabby tom stood over Oscar. Storm saw that Oscar was dead, and he stood in front of the SkyClan warrior. It was Sparrowpelt, one of the cats that Leafstar had brought with her to the battle discussion with Falcon. He was also the warrior Oscar had sworn to kill. How ironic.

He looked up at Storm. They held each other's gazes for a few moments, and an understanding passed between the two toms. Storm dipped his head in acknowledgement and went along his way.

However, Storm soon found another SkyClan cat to battle. It was a black tom with amber eyes. They immediately went at it, clawing and hissing. The black tom locked his jaws into Storm's flank. Storm tried to shake him off, but it was no use. He was latched on tight.

Venom pulled the tom off of Storm, and fought with him.

"Thanks!" Storm called. All the silver apprentice could do was nod slightly.

Storm saw Falcon fighting with the SkyClan leader, Leafstar. Both leaders were fighting fiercely. Falcon's dark green glare was darkly determined, and Leafstar's amber eyes were glittering with rage. Eventually, Falcon slammed Leafstar into a nearby rock. Leafstar cried out faintly and slumped over. She was dead, or so Storm thought.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffie! **


	10. Chapter 9

A black blur raced in front of Storm's face. He thought it was Shadepaw, the young SkyClan she-cat whose father Storm had killed. She hunched over Leafstar. The SkyClan leader's eyes opened. Storm gasped; he could have sworn she had been killed.

"Shadepool?" Leafstar asked faintly. Shadepaw, no, Shadepool, nodded.

* * *

Shadepool turned around to look at Falcon, who had an expression of disbelief on his face. Without hesitating, she charged at him and pinned him to the ground. Falcon growled and tried to get loose, but Shadepool refused to let that happen. She calmly lifted her paw and placed it on his neck. Falcon let out a startled cry. Shadepool unsheathed her claws. She felt Falcon's blood well up around them as his face contorted in pain. His dark green eyes glazed over, and his body slumped underneath her.

She got off and licked the blood off her paw disdainfully.

The BloodClan cats gasped, and a few shrieked in horror. They couldn't believe that their mighty, ferocious leader had been killed by such a young she-cat. Leafstar got to her feet and stood face to face with Storm. Shadepool snarled at the dark gray tabby who had killed Bounceheart.

"You are BloodClan's deputy, correct?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes," Storm replied. He looked at his Clanmates. "Well, I guess I'm leader now," he added.

Shadepool couldn't help but feel bad for Storm. He was now responsible for the lives of all these cats.

"In that case," Leafstar continued, "Take your Clan back to wherever you are staying. I will give you two moons of peace. Then you must either set up a territory outside of our borders, or leave."

Storm dipped his head, "That is fair. Thank you for your kindness. BloodClan, let's go."

The BloodClan cats followed their new leader out, carrying the bodies of their dead with them.

"SkyClan, we shall leave as well," Leafstar announced.

From SkyClan, Mintsong, Clovertail, and Patchfoot had died.

When they got back to camp, Leafstar immediately called a Clan meeting.

"Normally, we would take this night to honor our fallen. Unfortunately, tonight all of SkyClan is injured."

The SkyClan cats agreed half-heartedly.

"Also, I would like to give a special thanks to our newest warrior, Shadepool. She killed the BloodClan leader, Falcon. If she had not done so, we would probably still be fighting this very moment."

Shadepool was warm with joy and pride.

"Shadepool, being a new warrior, however, you will sit silent vigil tonight," Leafstar finished. Shadepool nodded in understanding.

Shadepool settled into a spot at the camp entrance. She had to stay wide awake. Knowing BloodClan, they might ambush the camp while the SkyClan warriors slept.

The bushes rustled, and Shadepool stood up, neck fur bristling. A brown tabby shape stepped out of the bushes. Shadepool let out a sigh of relief; it was just Hazelfur!

"Hi Shadepool," he meowed, "Can I sit with you?"

Shadepool smiled; she couldn't talk during her vigil, and Hazelfur knew that. She nodded to him. He looked up at the sky.

"The stars sure are pretty," Hazelfur commented, "Great night for a vigil, huh?"

He turned to face Shadepool, stars shining in his light green eyes. His neatly groomed tabby fur lit up in the moonlight. Shadepool blinked. She had never noticed that Hazelfur was so handsome.

Hazelfur padded closer, and he laid down next to Shadepool. Their fur touched. Shadepool purred and rasped her tongue over his ear.

"Shadepool, I have a confession," Hazelfur meowed, "I love you."

Shadepool's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't embarassed; instead she was overtaken by joy and contentment. She realized that she felt the same way. She remembered all the fun times she had with Hazelfur. They had been friends since they were kits. He has always been able to make her laugh. His smile was contagious. Whenever he smiled, she couldn't help but smile right back, no matter how she was feeling. All of these were things she had come to love about Hazelfur, without ever realizing that she was actually _in _love_._ However, now she did.

Shadepool felt that she could stay like this forever. Her and Hazelfur laying together, warmed by each other's pelts, gazing at the stars.


	11. Chapter 10

Storm led his Clan back to their camp. The dead from BloodClan were Spike, Scorch, Pearl, Ice, Whisker, and Oscar, and Poison Ivy Sisterhood lost Vixen and Static. Storm honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't think he was prepared to lead this Clan. He wasn't as charismatic and ambitious as the past leaders had been. When they arrived at camp, Storm saw Ruby sharing tongues with Camo. Most of Ruby's wounds had been treated, and a few herbs still stuck to her pelt. She got up and ran over to Storm.

"How did it go? Did we win?" she asked hopefully.

Storm hung his head in shame. "No," he replied.

"Where's Falcon?" Camo asked.

"He's dead. I'm leader now," he answered. Uneasiness pricked at his pelt. He turned around. The eyes of all the BloodClan cats were on him. He jumped onto the stump in the center of the camp.

"Cats of BloodClan!" he called, "I am your leader now. Leafstar gave us two moons of peace before we must leave, or move our territory out of their land. We will respect her request!"

Murmurings rippled through the Clan. Storm sighed. He understood that many of the cats would disagree with this decision, but it was what he knew he must do.

He continued, "I know that I will not be as good of a leader as Falcon or Scourge were, but I ask you, as loyal BloodClan cats, to stay by me. This Clan is worth saving!"

Ivy stood up from the throng of cats. "I have come to a decision as well, Storm," she announced.

"Let me hear it."

"My sisters agree that we have grown attached to BloodClan. We wish to join you." She paused. "The Poison Ivy Sisterhood is hereby dissolved!" she cried. Yowls of agreement rang through the clearing. They were obviously accepted. Storm smiled. With powerful she-cats like these in the Clan, they were a force to be reckoned with.

He found his voice again, "Now, for my first act as leader, I would like to appoint a new deputy! Who here is willing to take the position?"

At first, there was silence. Then, Blackfire stepped forward.

"I would be honored to take a place as the deputy of BloodClan," she stated.

"Are there any who challenge her?" Storm asked. No one in the Clan made a move. Most of them respected the fiery-eyed black she-cat.

Storm dipped his head, "Very well." He cleared his throat.

"With all of BloodClan as my witness," he began, "Blackfire, daughter of Raven, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood, shall be the new deputy of BloodClan!"

Shouts of approval sounded. Storm knew that Blackfire was a popular choice.

That night, Storm dreamed of a beautiful, star-lit forest. An elderly, dark gray tom with pale blue eyes padded up to him.

"Hello," he meowed, his voice rough and gravelly, "Are you Storm, leader of BloodClan?"

"Yes," Storm replied, "Who are you?"

The tom dipped his head. "I am Skywatcher, and I have an important job for you."

* * *

In the morning, Shadepool and Hazelfur padded back into the camp.

"Hey there, Shadepool," Sagewhisker greeted them.

Shadepool could tell that he was excited. His tail was swinging from side to side, and he had a wide grin on his face.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Shadepool asked.

"Echosong told me that Tinyflower will probably give birth to my kits in a few days," he explained.

"Good for you," meowed Hazelfur.

Both Shadepool and Hazelfur walked off to take a nap in the warriors den, their pelts still pressed together.

Just as Echosong predicted, a few days later, Sagewhisker and Tinyflower's kits were born. After a while of them pacing, Tinyflower called her mate and family members into the nursery. At her belly were two kits: a black and white tom and a gray she-cat.

"What are you going to name them?" Rockfall asked.

"The tom is Eaglekit, and I want Sagewhisker to name the she-cat," she explained.

All eyes turned to Sagewhisker.

"Can we name her Mintkit?" he asked.

Tinyflower purred, "That's perfect. Your sister will be happy."

Sagewhisker nodded.

"Come on guys. Let's give the new parents some space," Rockfall meowed, ushering the family members out.

As Shadepool padded to sit next to Hazelfur, she wondered, _I wonder if our kits will be that beautiful._


End file.
